warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Medicine Cat Blank - Redone Can you tell I traced the face off of the warrior blank because the face I was trying to draw for this pose was turning out weird? :P I also traced it a bit off of my recent drawing of Swallowtail to get the pose right. I'm really not sure about the anatomy and the pose in general, so I would be grateful for some critique on it before I make the longhair one as well, since I think I'm going to do some major tweaks before the next upload. Thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 04:13, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Front two legs look a bit weird, maybe space them out a bit more. (why you redoing them) I feel as if the > hind leg is jutting out a bit still, so perhaps angle it slightly into the body a little more. What do you mean by jutting out? Jayie Just you wait~ 13:57, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Ah, sorry, should probably clarify. I meant that th front legs look like they're facing < way, but that back leg looks like it's pointing more straight at us, and therefore is jutting out and away from where thhe body shape would have it be. It's just by a little bit, really Here's my two cents. Hope you don't mind the crudely drawn redline but it was the easiest way for me to explain. The body could stand to be a bit larger (here and on the second redline) as well.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 16:07, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. Now I've got the shorthair and the longhair. :P I'm redoing them because the anatomy on the old blanks was really weird and awkward. I turned the hip in more, thickened the front legs a bit, had the neck bent out a bit since the head is turned, and tweaked the back and tail a bit. Jayie Just you wait~ 22:58, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Thin the base of the tail a little and maybe bring the line for the back up a tiny bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:28, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:27, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Wrenfoot (W) - For Approval Not totally sure about how the shading looks on her, and the eyes don't seem to have as much depth as I wanted. But I'm still happy with her design. ^^ Thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 00:57, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the tail shading? Also, pretty sure there's some shading waste floating on > side of the tail Waste is also on the back as well. Blend the white on the front leg farthest from us a bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:18, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:04, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Scourge (Leader) ~ For Approval I'm going to kill myself doing this.. TheUsual (talk) 13:20, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Define the light on the image some. It looks nearly pure black at the moment. Theres a bit of leaking shading on the rock and can you make the eyes look less silver/gray?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:18, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:04, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Larkstar (W) - Redone Since she's been in a few battles (andher ref sheet shows the other side) I thought It'd be alright to add a few more scars.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:16, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Floss (Lo) - Redone Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:16, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Silentstorm (Star) ~ For Approval I'm just going to assume her other hind leg is hidden and somehow not magically chopped off. Pretty sure it's hidden. She should be short furred and StarClan images don't need scars. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:06, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Also I think her pupils should be gray.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:26, May 25, 2017 (UTC) re-up Yeah whoops. Lighten the shading a touch and define the earpink.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:39, May 27, 2017 (UTC)